Dreaming of a White Christmas
by vicious-kitsune
Summary: When Luffy wants a white Christmas Zoro does his best to give him one. Rated for Sanji's foul mouth and nothing else. Please R&R.


_I had this idea on Christmas day last year, while making balls of stuffing, drinking black Russians and wishing the people who weren't cooking would stop singing Christmas songs horribly out of tune (most notably I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas) and fighting the desire to throw the uncooked balls of stuffing at the singing people._

_Hints of ZoLu if you squint real hard, but it's more friendship I'd say. Feel free to interpret it anyway you want though._

_Anyway as you may have guessed by now I don't own One Piece._

Dreaming of a White Christmas

"Nami when are getting to the next island?" Luffy asked as he turned from gazing out at the ocean on the ram's head to look at his crew.

"We should be there tomorrow," Nami replied.

"Tomorrow's Christmas I hope it's a winter island."

"Luffy the weather's been really fine it's going to be a summer island."

"But I've never seen snow on Christmas day before I really want it to snow."

"You're going to have to wait another year for a chance."

"You know lots about weather can't you figure out how to make it snow?"

"I may know a lot about the weather but that doesn't mean I can control it."

"But I want it to snow."

"Well it's not going to."

"But…"

"Just let it go Luffy," Zoro cut in. "I think the love cook's making mince pies or Christmas cookies why don't you see if he's finished."

"Yahoo cookies and pies," Luffy cried as he dashed for the galley.

-------------------

Zoro was trying in vain to get to sleep but his captain had other ideas. Luffy was poking him in the ribs. The more he tried to ignore the poking in the hopes that Luffy would give up and go to sleep the more persistent the poking became. He turned to face Luffy.

"What is it?"

"Is there really going to be no snow tomorrow?" Luffy asked with a pout.

"It's always cold when it's going to snow and right now it's quite hot. Besides Nami's always right about weather stuff."

"But I wanted it to snow."

"What's the big deal about snow? You've seen it before."

"I've never seen it on Christmas day. I had all these things I wanted to do like have a snowball fight, eat turkey in the snow, make snow Santas…"

"Don't you usually make snowmen?"

"Usually but because it Christmas you have to shape them like Santa."

"I never heard of anything like that before."

"Well I made it up and I think it's a really good idea."

"Maybe you can do all that stuff next year."

"This year would have been perfect though, with all my nakama…"

"We'll still be here next year. Besides if we're all around it should be ok right?"

"I guess, as long as I've got you guys it'll still be a great Christmas."

"Now would you let me go to sleep?"

"G'night Zoro."

Zoro turned back over mumbling a goodnight as he did. He held off on sleep a little longer as he began to hatch a plan.

-------------------

Luffy was the first out of bed after Sanji and hurried out on deck. After all miracles always happened at Christmas, maybe he'd have some snow after all. Despite all the warnings that there would be no snow on the island Luffy was still disappointed to see beaches and palm trees. Though it didn't last long as Sanji called out that breakfast was ready.

"Where the hell is that shitty swordsman?" Sanji complained as everyone else was seated at the table and enjoying their breakfast.

"He wouldn't wake up," Usopp explained round a mouthful of bacon.

"What d'ya mean wouldn't wake up?" Luffy asked, stunned long enough to form a coherent sentence during a meal due to the fact he had stopped shovelling food into his mouth. "It's Christmas he has to wake up, everyone has to wake up on Christmas, it's the law."

"Really?" Chopper asked, eyes wide in amazement that Luffy knew anything about the law.

"It's not the law," Nami said. "Would you stop filling his head with nonsense?"

"It is so the law."

"How'd you figure that out?"

"It's the law cos I say it is. And I'm captain so I make the rules."

"If he's not going to get up just stick his breakfast in the fridge Sanji he can have it later."

"Anything you say Nami-swan."

"He is so going to get up," Luffy announced as he stood from the table and tipped the remainder of his breakfast down his throat. "Cos I'm gonna make him."

"Wow, a pirate enforcing the law," Chopper said, as his eyes grew wider.

"I give up," Nami said as she rested her forehead against her hand.

-------------------

Luffy was poking Zoro again. It was becoming a sensation he was all too familiar with lately. If it weren't for the fact that he was already awake he would have been annoyed. He just had to put up with it till Nami announced that they were heading out to explore the island. There was no way Luffy would miss the chance to explore an island.

He felt really bad about ignoring Luffy like this on Christmas of all days. But in the end it would be worth it, he knew the plan he'd come up with last night would put Luffy in a better mood. He just had to hope Nami'd call Luffy soon, Zoro wasn't sure he could take much more rib poking.

Thankfully his prayers were answered only a couple of minutes later as Nami called down to both of them.

"But Zoro's not awake yet," Luffy complained. "How can we go without Zoro?"

"It serves the shitty marimo right for spending half his bloody life asleep. If Nami-san says we have to go now then we have to go now."

"But Zoro…"

It didn't take long for Sanji to climb down into the boys' room and drag Luffy back out onto the deck.

"Right, now we're all ready we can go," Nami announced.

"We're not all ready though, Zoro's not even awake."

"I'm not spending my Christmas day watching him sleep with you. I do enough of that anyway. I thought you'd want to have some fun today too since it's Christmas. Even if there's no snow you can still have fun with your nakama right?"

"I guess so…"

"And it wouldn't be much fun watching Zoro sleep, so lets go."

Reluctantly Luffy jumped over the ships rail after everyone else.

Zoro waited till he was sure they were all definitely gone before he got out of bed. He headed straight to Usopp's box of art supplies and took out everything he thought he needed and headed to the kitchen with them.

-------------------

Luffy had to admit he'd had fun that day. He, Usopp and Chopper had played lots of games whilst Sanji had prepared a bar-b-q lunch. It just would have been better if Zoro had been with them. After all he was the one who'd been talking about how snow wasn't important as long as you still had your nakama around.

Luffy decided he was definitely going to kick Zoro's ass for making a statement like that and then not bothering to spend Christmas with his nakama.

When they all reached the ship Luffy's resolve to kick Zoro's ass began to fade. Paper chains were wound round the rails of Merry and in the middle of the deck was a palm tree with a star fixed atop it and more paper chains wound round it's trunk.

Luffy stretched his arms over to the rail and catapulted himself onboard in his excitement to see the ships decorations and it's decorator. Luffy was even more impressed to find that Zoro had stuck lots of white fluffy stuff all over the deck or at least as much of it as he could have covered with what white fluffy stuff he had Luffy assumed as there were a few bare patches.

Zoro was easily found leaning against the tree's trunk, asleep with bits of paper and white fluffy stuff stuck all over him. Luffy was quick to launch himself at Zoro and wrap his arms round Zoro's neck tightly, choking the swordsman awake.

"Thanks Zoro this is the best Christmas ever!"

"That's great…but…let go," Zoro gasped.

"You got me a white Christmas!"

"It may not be snow and you can't make snow Santas, but at least it's white," Zoro said as he knocked Luffy's hat off and ruffled his hair.

The excitement was short lived as everyone else made their way up onto Merry's deck.

"Zoro, that wouldn't happen to be mine and Robin's entire supply of cotton wool stuck all over the deck would it?" Nami questioned.

"It might be," Zoro replied.

"What the hell do you mean might be? It blatantly bloody well is."

"Well why'd you need to ask if you already knew?"

The only answer he received was a kick to the head from Sanji, which he wasn't able to defend against since Luffy was still attached to him, which was rapidly followed by several punches from Nami.

"Just go get started on dinner Sanji, I can handle this idiot," Nami instructed.

Sanji was only too happy to obey any order from Nami and waltzed off to the kitchen.

"What the fucking hell have you done to my kitchen you shitty marimo?" Sanji shouted as he launched himself at Zoro and kicked him once more on the head.

The rest of the crew rushed to the kitchen to see what had happened whilst Sanji continued to kick the defenceless Zoro who still had Luffy stuck like glue to him. There they found cut up bits of paper, the odd bit of cotton wool and spilled glue covering the kitchen.

"Next year someone else can do the decorating," Nami said as they all turned back to see Sanji still beating Zoro senseless.

_Sorry if it's short and crap. I really should have written this sooner since I had the idea a year ago but I kept thinking I had loads of time. Then I started it too late and only managed less than a page before I had to stop writing it cos I had to focus on my essays. Then I was packing to move back home for Christmas hols, celebrating Christmas with my housemates, moving back into my mum's and visiting family. So I've kind of been busy and only managed to find a few hours to finish this today and to be honest I've been very distracted by my new V6 tour dvd which probably also accounts for a lot of the crappiness._

_So I had to keep it short to get it out before Christmas. Also I've spent a lot of today preparing what bits of food I could do in advance for lunch tomorrow, so that kept me very busy most of the day._

_I've proof read to the best of my abilities but I'm sorry if there are any mistakes still left in this. If you let me know if you spot any I'll get them fixed as soon as I can._

_I guess all that remains is for me to kindly ask for reviews and to wish you all a Merry Christmas! Since it's now midnight and therefore officially Christmas I'm off to sneakily open a present._


End file.
